


not of blood, but that of choice

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grand Line (One Piece), Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Trafalgar Law had been a pirate for so long that he struggled to remember his former life (and his parents, and Lami). Whether fate was involved or not, his meeting with Bepo - and, by extension, those brats Shachi and Penguin - changed everything for the better (and sometimes for the worse). For sure, the Polar Tang went on great adventures, and more were waiting.Collection of very short stories about the Heart pirates (and guests).
Relationships: Heart Pirates & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. under pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Point de sang, mais de coeur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841862) by [lufink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink). 



> **disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> hello it's me again, i love the heart pirates and most importantly i love [ehxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehxia) who is a fantastic being and a wonderful beta-reader!! check what she does, take care of yourself and your loved ones, and please note this collection of short stories will only feature the six confirmed crewmembers of our dear insomniac 24/7 on crack.
> 
> bonne soirée & enjoy!!

  
On the Polar Tang, everyone was a bit knowledgeable in mechanics. Although Ikkaku and Shachi were the main mechanics on board, the captain was adamant: if something went wrong, it had to be immediately taken care of. After all, the ocean was no more clement below the surface than above (it was actually quite the opposite, really).   
  
In addition, while submersion was very useful, it also was double-edged; as the submarine went further underwater, the seastone floor was getting closer.   
  
And, _of course_ , the only one to suffer from it was Trafalgar Law.   
  
“Don't make that face, captain,” Penguin always quipped. “It gives you an excuse to take a nap!”  
  



	2. into the storm

  
Although they were underwater, they weren’t immune to Grand Line's erratic whims.  
  
“Clione, draw back the snorkel, a storm is coming!”  
“OK! We gonna dive?”  
  
They did indeed dive.  
  
“Come on, move your asses and fill those ballasts, you bastards!”  
“ _You're_ the one talking, ‘kaku! Clione, Uni, is the periscope retracted yet?”  
“Say that _again_ ? Bep, you stay the course while I kick his butt!”  
  
Besides, those infamous morons were _laughing_.  
  
(Diving into the abyss wasn’t always fun - especially in emergency situations - but it never bothered Law much, honestly.)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _snorkel:_ a tube housing air intake and exhaust pipes for a vehicle's engine that can be extended above the water's surface so that the engine can be operated while the vehicle is partially or fully submerged  
>  _ballast:_ a heavy substance placed in such a way as to improve stability and control (filling the ballast permits the descent)


	3. across the (sound) waves

  
At night, it creaked on the Polar Tang.   
  
Between the detection system, the constant hum of the engines - and Bepo's  _ snoring  _ \- as well as the muffled song of the ocean, silence sounded very different.   
  
However, one gets used to it. Tonight, Law was wandering through the corridors, looking vaguely burned out but pretty peaceful (the lower depths always knocked him out), coffees in hand (there were two), all ears. Penguin was on watch this time.   
  
“Yo, captain. You look awful, you definitely should sleep. For a week or something.”   
“You looked at  _ yourself _ recently? Drink that, and tomorrow, Clione and you are switching schedules. Captain's orders.”   
  
The submariner giggled, enjoying the coffee all the same.   
  



	4. let's have a party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me tell a secret: those stories are fully inspired by _Expedition on Heavy Submarine_ from The Dread Crew of Oddwood (as well as the song lyrics in this chapter)

  
Pirates have always loved to party. Well, _almost_ all pirates.   
  
“ _Guys, let's dive! Into the depths of the ocean--”_ _  
_ “ _Over there, where no chart goes!_ Come dance with us, captain!”   
“Not even in your _dreams_.”   
  
Trafalgar Law rather cherished peaceful moments and alone time - above all in the company of his old furry friend, on whom he _even_ sometimes fell asleep - especially after leaving such an insane island (dinosaurs, _seriously?_ ).   
  
“Uni, that was my _foot_!”   
“ _Guys, let's d-_ Hey, who drank the last beer?!”   
  
However, the rascal - all smiles - wouldn't have moved from here _for anything_.   
  



	5. entering orbit

  
“Don't you think the captain is acting weird?”   
“Weirder than  _ usual _ , you mean?”   
“Shachi, damn it! I'm serious! You saw his  _ face _ when he got out of the OR!”   
“Bepo, he spent  _ twelve hours _ in there. No wonder he looked so grumpy.”   
  
The bear wasn't really convinced. Since their short stop in Marineford, the Surgeon of Death had only been living on coffee, and only left that damn operating room to get  _ more  _ coffee.   
  
“Tonight I'll knock him out.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _OR_ : operating room


	6. dr. heartstealer

  
Trafalgar Law had the deplorable tendency to swap his crew members' hearts as soon as he got bored (fortunately - for them - it didn't happen too often).   
  
“Trafalgar D. Water Law!”   
  
Especially behind their backs, for example, during their  _ sleep _ (after all, the bastard was insomniac).   
  
“Code red, Ikkaku is in Jean Bart's body!”   
“Bep- Clione!  _ Stop laughing! _ Come and help us hold her back!”   
  
The next morning was always incredibly hilarious, if only for him.   
  



	7. feels like home

  
Truth to be told, with time, the submarine changed a lot.   
  
First, it had not always been yellow (but rather grey, and in a very sad condition). Then, the captain's state-of-the-art operating room - _cost us a fortune, remember_ , Shachi often told him - was initially a modest infirmary, although it was sometimes also used as a tattoo parlor. Trafalgar's quarters served more as an office for his navigator - since Trafalgar Law rarely slept, and only on said navigator - and the kitchen was once much, much smaller (tiny, according to Jean Bart).   
  
Besides, the Polar Tang may have changed a lot, it still remained their _home, sweet home_.  
  



	8. matelotage

  
“What? We don't need an alliance!”   
“The Strawhat pirates aren't worth much, either.”   
“I like him, the little brat. And that means Law has _finally_ made friends!”   
  
Penguin got whacked on the head for, well, _reasons_ , while Trafalgar Law grumbled something like _allies, blabla, not friends, blabla_.   
  
Obviously, no one was listening.   
  
“I insist that we don't need them…”   
“Yeah, Uni, we understood the first two times. Captain, when are you going to introduce us?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _matelotage:_ on the island of Tortuga, matelotage supposedly meant the civil union between two pirate men (17th century)


	9. the one we choose

  
Naturally, they all got  _ wonderfully  _ along.   
  
(To his - half-hearted - regret, Trafalgar Law never doubted it.)   
  
Everyone happily drank and chatted together, their smiles lit by paper lanterns and stars; sea shanties were sung with delight and dancing ensued along with the singing. And while the laughter of his companions mingled - very nicely - with those of the Strawhat crew, Law remembered someone he dearly cherished.   
  
“Hey, Traffy!”   
  
The beloved memory quickly faded, however - because of elastic arms suddenly drawing him towards all these cheerful morons, towards his  _ family _ \- but the warmth in his heart remained.   
  
(Trafalgar D. Water Law was absolutely certain Cora-san would have  _ loved _ them.)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà! thank you for reading, godspeed to y'all <3


End file.
